A canopy or awning typically includes a frame having an upright back or rear portion which is used to secure the awning or canopy to a vertical wall. The awning or canopy is generally preassembled and then mounted on the wall by any convenient means.
Various forms of canopies or awnings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,697 to Andrew J. Toti, et al., issued February 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,393, to Andrew J. Toti, issued Jan. 10, 1989. Both of these patents contemplate a kit approach wherein various configured metal pieces are interconnected or snapped together to form the canopy or awning. This requires the structural components to be accurately formed in order to achieve a tight fit between the metal pieces. The assembled awning is supported on the face of the wall by a fastener mounted on the face of the building or structure.